


The Future Before Us

by dayishujia



Series: voltron bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Keith and Shiro buy a truck and skip town





	The Future Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> voltron bingo entry
> 
> prompt fill: driver/pilot

The first thing they did when they were finally home on Earth for good was buy a vehicle. They didn't waste too much time on shopping around and bought the first one they both somewhat agreed on and could afford, which ended up being an old, dusty blue Ford pick-up. 

They loaded up the bed with any and all the supplies they could think of before saying their goodbyes to their friends, filling the tank, and skipping town.

There wasn't a particular destination they were heading to; just so long as the Garrison quickly disappeared in the rear view. 

Keith drove first, grudgingly giving Shiro the right to play shotgun DJ. 

“I forgot how awful your taste in music is,” Keith said.

The windows were rolled down and the cool autumn air whipped their hair all around. Every now and again, Keith had to pull strands of hair from his eyes and mouth, but he didn't want to roll up the windows yet.

Maybe if a bug blew in. Then it'd be time to test out the AC for a bit.

Shiro’s head lulled to the side and a lazy, wide grin spread out over his lips. “Admit it, Waylon Jennings is God.”

“I’ll admit to no such thing.” Keith reached across the cabin and grabbed at the air. “Hand me some of the M&M’s.”

Shiro clicked his tongue but reached into the plastic bag of roadtrip snacks at his feet anyway. He passed Keith a handful of the candy. “And here I thought you wanted to hold my hand.”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

Maybe Keith drove a little fast, but they had yet to be stopped by any roaming police officers and, by the time the sun fell over the horizon, the Garrison was long out of sight.

When it got too dark to drive, Keith pulled off the road and they found a place to pitch the tent for the night. 

Once it was up and the sleeping bags were rolled out, Keith wormed his way inside, coming to rest with his head outside the tent.

“What are you doing?” Shiro laughed at him. “You're facing the wrong way.”

Keith hummed. “Come lay down.”

Shiro smiled at him a moment longer before dropping to his hands and knees so he could crawl into the tent.

Settling in, he did knee Keith a few times as he fumbled around. If it bothered Keith, he held his tongue. He laid an arm out for Shiro to rest on.

Shiro cuddled up to Keith, tucking a thigh between Keith’s. “We really should sleep all the way in the tent, you know.” He yawned. “Bugs.”

Keith's fingers tangled themselves in Shiro’s white hair, stroking and tugging gently at knots. “We will. Just...wanted to look at the sky.”

Shiro turned his head, facing the night sky. His mouth twisted in a slight frown. “I used to love looking at the stars.”

“And now?”

Shiro turned to look at Keith again. “The stars are still beautiful. It's just…. I'd like to stay here, for a little while. I missed Earth.”

“Me, too,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro’s eyes glittered in the faint moonlight. 

Keith leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s mouth. “We'll stay,” he murmured against Shiro’s lips. “We can stay for as long as you want.”

Instead of replying, Shiro kissed Keith again. 

When they finally separated for air, he tugged Keith inside the tint and zipped it shut.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](misstchotchke.tumblr.com)


End file.
